Behind the Reflection of the Mirror
by Pace1818
Summary: AU. When Danny Mahealani sees a silhouette on the side of the road, the lovable hacker doesn't drive on by. Like any good human he stops- turns out the silhouette is a boy, a handsome one, and the poor thing doesn't have a clue on who he is. But, his friends do, turns out he's an Alpha, Ethan. Dethan
1. Chapter 1

When Danny Mahealani sees a silhouette on the side of the road, the lovable hacker doesn't drive on by. Like any good human he stops- turns out the silhouette is a boy, a handsome one, and he doesn't have a clue on who he is. But, his friends do, turns out he's an Alpha, Ethan. Dethan amnesiac-Ethan

A/N: Yes this is an AU and it takes place a few days from the events of season 2 and before the events of season 3. It'll get to the season 3 plot, but it'll take a while. The Alphas will be entering the story soon.

This is my first full length Dethan story. Hope you guys like it.

Pairing: Ethan/Danny

* * *

**Hello, who are you?**

Danny Mahealani was prepared for a lot of things the following morning. The young goalie figured he would just stay at home all day and shut his cell phone off, he didn't feel like talking to anyone. And especially to his so-called 'friends' for some odd particular reason he blamed them for Jackson's death. Ever since Scott McCall miraculously became good at lacrosse overnight, his bestfriend who was always sure of himself became insecure and threatened by Scott. His parents were both off at some stupid business trip, so he had the house all to himself.

The young teen found himself downstairs in the living room staring absently at the television, some program was on he wasn't really paying attention, his eyes were red and puffy he's been crying all day. That's how it's been since his bestfriend was killed on the lacrosse field. He shook his head as he tried to shake those horrifying images from his mind.

Danny was currently wearing his best friend's jersey and a pair of worn grey sweats; Jackson had two just in case if one of them got torn or lost, and whenever Danny's parents were off at some business trip he would sleep over. He must've left the jersey behind during one of their sleepovers; the jersey still had his scent. It smelled of his expensive cologne and his unique Jackson scent. He's been wearing it for the past three days since he found it in his room hanging in his closet.

He frowned as he heard knocking, he rolled his eyes as he stood up, _and can't anyone get the darn memo? I shut my phone off for a reason_, he angrily thought.

Danny walked towards the front door letting out a low suffering sigh as he placed his hand on the doorknob and slowly opened the door. He rudely rolled his eyes when he saw that it was Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski.

"What," he inquired not bothering to mask the venom in his usually friendly voice.

Both Scott and Stiles tensed when they saw the state that their friend was in, the goalie was clearly angry and didn't want to talk. What made their brows furrow together in confusion was the intense anger and hate in his usually warm black eyes.

"Uhhh" sputtered out, slightly afraid Stiles.

"Dan…Danny we need to talk" said an equal slightly afraid Scott McCall.

Danny rubbed his face with his hands, "I don't want to talk, why do you think I shut my phone off?"

"Danny I get it, we get it, but we seriously need to talk," said Stiles.

Danny let out a bitter laugh as he shook his head, "What do you get idiot? Your bestfriend is standing right next to you. What exactly can you get?" he bit out.

Scott and Stiles were startled by his open hostility, they looked at each other very uneasily, and they didn't know how to approach this matter. How exactly do you tell your friend about the supernatural and that your bestfriend is actually alive and well? Oh how they loathed their life at the moment, Scott more than Stiles.

Danny growled as the two idiots in front of him silently communicated with each other, he was ready to slam the door in their faces when he heard his voice.

"Danny wait!"

He gasped as a very alive Jackson Whittemore bounded onto the porch joining Scott and Stiles. He shook his head as he walked onto the porch pushing Scott and Stiles out his way.

The atmosphere on the porch was tense; it was so tense that you can actually run your hands through it. It was deadly quite. Jackson's green eyes connected with Danny's black ones, Danny's mouth opened and closed he looked like a dying fish.

Jackson only had eyes for his bestfriend; he completely ignored Scott and Stiles.

"You died," whispered the goalie.

"You can't get rid of me that easily Danny-boy" Jackson tried to tease but he failed as his bestfriend let out a dry sob.

"You fucking bastard!" roared out Danny as he pushed Jackson but the blonde didn't even budge. "I fucking mourned you!"

Danny's emotions were rapid those past few days after Jackson's 'death' he has felt it all by now, but right now he felt nothing but pure rage. He balled up his fists and brought them onto Jackson's chest as he proceeded to hit him.

"I cried myself to sleep you cold hearted bastard! I found your jersey hanging in my closet and I lost it. I broke my laptop; my entire room is a fucking mess. I've been wearing your jersey for the past three days" Danny went from screaming and hitting his bestfriend to straight out sobbing.

Jackson couldn't take it anymore as he pulled his bestfriend into his arms; he too erupted into sobs as Danny continued to breakdown into his arms. Danny clung onto Jackson afraid of letting him go, afraid that this was just another dream and that he'll find himself in his bed again. He burrowed his face into shoulder.

Scott and Stiles looked away their vision burned with unshed tears, the two teens slowly walked away from the two reunited friends and towards Stiles' jeep. Wanting to give both Jackson and Danny some privacy. They never saw Danny or Jackson cry, they weren't close to Jackson they didn't even like him, but seeing him breakdown like that, both of them, just broke their hearts.

"Danny I am so sorry," said Jackson as he soothed his broken friend. "I am _so_ sorry" he repeated into his friend's hair.

"I fucking hate you so darn much," cried out Danny as he untangled himself from Jackson.

He looked at his friend and the bastard looked fine, sure he looked tired, but he looked fine, he overall looked a lot better.

"Danny please I am so darn sorry. I know that its just words right now. But, I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you go through that. Just please let me explain _everything_," begged Jackson.

Danny looked away from Jackson, he took in a deep breath and nodded, "Ok" he said brokenly.

Jackson's shoulders sagged with relief as his bestfriend agreed, he nodded, "Alright just…just come with us we'll tell you everything"

Danny looked at Jackson then to Scott and Stiles who were standing near his jeep; they were currently looking towards the street. He appreciated that they gave them a moment of privacy; he knew how Jackson hated to express emotion to others. His eyes connected with Jackson's once again.

"Alright I'll take my car," he said as he turned around to walk back into his home to retrieve his car keys.

Jackson's arm shot out abnormally fast and grabbed Danny's elbow; Danny gasped as he felt Jackson's hand encircle his elbow. He knew that Jackson was fast but that was just impossible.

"No, just ride with us," pleaded Jackson.

Danny almost caved as he stared into Jackson's eyes, he has never seen that much fear and pain into those cocky green eyes before. But, no something told him to take his car that he couldn't join them that he needed to go alone. That something was waiting for him…

"I just need to be alone right now, I need to drive, I'll follow you guys" said Danny as he got out of Jackson's painful hold. He rubbed his elbow as he entered his house.

Jackson sighed as he walked towards Scott and Stiles who were already in the jeep; his shoulders slumped as he got into the backseat.

"At least he's coming," said Scott as he tried to lighten the mood.

"Shut up Scott" Jackson and Stiles said in union.

Stiles started up the car as Danny got into his old Honda; he pulled out and started to drive down the street as he started to head towards the old Hale home. The entire car ride was in silence; the three teens were lost in their thoughts.

Jackson was simply terrified as Stiles drove further into the woods, he couldn't lose Danny's friendship, and he had just lost Lydia. But, losing Danny would just simply break his heart. Danny is his brother, not by blood; they had gone through so much together. Danny was there for him when his adoptive parents told him he was adopted. Danny had listened to him and held him when he cried. And he was there for Danny through every bad break-up, and he was there when his last boyfriend physically abused him. He held him at night when he cried, and held him when he slept.

"Is there a reason why we're heading into the woods?" said Danny as he followed them.

He shook his head, the young goalie couldn't believe that his bestfriend was alive; he was happy but hated him for making him go through that type of hell. He can't even imagine what his parents went though, but knowing Jackson he probably didn't care how they felt. Ever since his parents told him the truth about his adoption he stopped treating them as his parents and more like acquaintances.

"And now a creepy half burnt house, just great" said an unimpressed Danny. He parked his car a few feet away from the jeep that was currently parking. Letting out a low sigh he got out.

He shoved his hands into the pockets of his sweats; he shivered as the cold air of Beacon Hills assaulted his body.

"Is there a reason why we're at a creepy half burnt house?"

"This is going to sound so stupid that you won't believe us. But, thankfully we have proof. So, please don't walkaway" pleaded Jackson.

Danny frowned as he heard the desperation in his best friends voice, which was so unlike him.

He heard an annoyed huff before he spotted him. Derek Hale.

"The criminal who was wanted for murder then who had his name cleared" Danny said sarcastically.

Scott and Jackson tensed as those words left the goalies mouth, whereas Stiles had to bite the inside of his mouth in order to stifle his chuckle.

Derek raised a black brow as an amused smile appeared on his dangerously rugged face.

Jackson and Scott wanted to throw up; a smiling Derek was always a bad thing.

"Werewolves?" Danny asked for the fifth time. Shaking his head as he tried to get those steel blue eyes and red eyes from his head. He couldn't believe it.

"Yeah. I didn't want to believe it as well. But, having your best friend wolf out every full moon, and werewolf hunters trying to kill you, you accept it," said Stiles.

"_Stiles_" both Scott and Jackson growled out.

"Ok" replied Stiles.

Derek looked warily at the goalie. He was ready if he would try to leave. He didn't want this human to tell the others about them. He still had Boyd and Erica to worry about; he didn't need this goalie on his list as well.

"And you used to be a giant lizard. The same giant lizard that tried to kill me at The Jungle, but then you died? But, Derek and his uncle did something and now you're a werewolf"

Jackson nodded, "Yeah" as he tried not to meet the others eyes.

Danny let out a low huff as he turned around and started to walk towards his car.

"Danny" yelled out Jackson.

The goalie stopped as he heard the sadness and hurt in his best friends voice, he kept his back facing them, he didn't want to look at them. His shoulders sagged. "You're my best friend Jackson. I am not going to tell anyone. But, I need to be alone right now. It's just too darn much. It hurts. I need to be away from you, from all of you"

Those were his last words to them as he got into his car and drove away from the Hale property.

The human drove aimlessly around town as he tried to clear his head. He mostly drove through the woods of Beacon Hills; there's always been something about them that always calmed him down. It was now nighttime.

The night was extremely dark and cold; there were no streetlights in the woods. The only thing that illuminated the streets that were outback in the woods was the light of the pale moon. And the car lights. The main thoughts that clouded Danny's mind was to get home and scrub his face. It was an emotional day and he needed to sleep and forget.

Something had appeared on the side of the road. He gasped, jolted out of his drowsiness and emotional state. Someone. A running man was running down the road.

The man was clearly running for his life. He slowed down trying to figure out a course of action, he was after all alone and unarmed. If something terrible was pursuing him, he just discovered that supernatural creatures ran amuck Beacon Hills. On the other hand he couldn't let him suffer. He needed to help him. Dammit how he hated having a conscious.

He had a moment to notice that the man was tall, blond and clad in nothing but jeans. At least he had shoes on. Danny pulled up to him, placing the car onto park and rolled down the window.

"Hey, are you ok? Do you need help?" he called out. The man stopped and gave him a panicked glance and then proceeded to run.

Danny realized that the he was no man, he was merely a teenager, and he looked around the same age as himself. He leaped out of the car.

"Hey! I won't hurt you. Let me help you"

The stranger wheeled around and growled very menacingly, his fangs were fully out. He was wolfed out and ready to attack, his domineering red eyes bored into Danny's terrified black ones. Danny stopped so abruptly that he almost fell over.

"Oh my god,"

* * *

A/N: All right, so that was my first try on a full length Dethan story. Hopefully you lovely people enjoyed the first chapter. And yes this takes place a few days from the season 2 finale and before the events of season 3. This will be my version of season 3, it will lead up to the events of the third season. But, of course it'll have some new twists and turns. It'll be my take on things. And Ethan will have amnesia.

What will happen next? Will you're going to have to tune back in and find out.


	2. Ethan Clark

A/N: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews. It brings a smile to face reading your reviews. Don't be shy on suggesting any ideas. It means a lot to me that you've enjoyed this story. And hopefully you continue on enjoying it

And…. how intense was that Teen Wolf finale? I'm just glad that the twins survived, and I was sad when Jennifer died. I know that she was the villain, but oh my god! She was bloody brilliant.

All right enough of my rambling. Here's chapter two.

* * *

**Ethan Clark**

_The stranger wheeled around and growled very menacingly, his fangs were fully out. He was wolfed out and ready to attack, his domineering red eyes bored into Danny's terrified black ones. Danny stopped so abruptly that he almost fell over._

_"Oh my god,"_

He stood completely frozen, until his body was moving on its own, he held his hands out in a gesture of peace. Of course, if this mysterious Alpha decided to attack, he was a dead man. So fucking much for having a kind heart and wanting to help people in need. He gulped as the werewolf took a step forward. A low growl rumbled from within his chest as he studied the human.

Why him? Who did he piss off in his last life? He didn't deserve this fate. Fangs, claws, red eyes, and pointy ears were what he was seeing. And this Alpha was in full alarm mode, but shockingly he seemed just as afraid as he was. He was grateful that he didn't leap to attack.

"Stay back!" he growled out. His voice, he sounded so alone and afraid.

"I…I don't mean any harm."

"Who are you?"

"Danny…my name his Danny" said the human as he slowly began to lower down his hands. "Who are you?"

"I…I don't know" said the werewolf, his voice wavering a bit.

Well, that knocked the human into a loop. He wasn't expecting that answer, and he knew for a fact that the Alpha in front of him wasn't lying. The blonde's arms dropped, his fangs seemed to be retracting also his claws, and his ears slowly returned to normal. And he straightened from his crouch; he cocked his head to side almost resembling a confused dog.

Danny felt an improvement in the atmosphere, a lot better from their encounter a few minutes ago. In the glare of his headlights, the Alpha looked so lost and pitiful. Danny felt his chest beginning to tighten at the sight.

He cleared his throat, "Wow," he couldn't think of anything else to say, he felt powerless and he didn't like it. "Why are you here?"

"I have no idea," said the werewolf as the panicked look he had a few minutes ago came back.

"Seriously? You have no clue who you? Or how you got here?" inquired Danny as he took a few steps forward. He tried to get passed the possibility that this guy was just a good lair and that any minute he would pounce and have him for dinner.

"Yes." He took a step closer, and his impressive bare chest made the human shudder. Now that Danny had him face to face, he realized how forlorn he looked. It was an expression he found odd on a werewolf, and an Alpha. Sure he had only discovered this information a few hours ago, but still, he found it odd.

"Stupid question, but you know that you're a werewolf and a Alpha, right?"

"Yeah" he seemed surprised and a bit amused that he had even asked that ridiculous question.

"I want to help you. But, I need to know that you won't hurt me"

"I won't hurt you Danny"

He had to remind himself that the Alpha in front of him probably had said those same exact words but with different names attached to it before he had ripped his victims throats out with his bare fangs and then probably ate them afterwards. But, those thoughts left, as he studied the other, he looked so lost and alone it was hard to believe that he could be evil.

"Ok, come on. Get in my car before you'll freeze to death. I'll help you," said Danny.

"You'll help me?" he inquired. He looked hesitant about getting in a car with a total stranger.

"Yes" said the human as he took his hand. The Alpha shockingly let the human get close enough for that and lead him to the car and stow him into the passenger seat like a child. He opened the trunk and retrieved an old blanket, he always had it there for the winter; he liked to lie out during the winter nights and stare at the stars. He closed the trunk and walked towards the driver's side and got in. He wrapped the blanket around the blond, he didn't know if werewolves got cold or not. Danny turned the heater on full blast; the blond was startled and gave him a sideways glance.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked curiously.

"Because it's the right thing to do," said Danny. Then they were off.

"Well, here we are" said Danny as he pulled up to his driveway, switching off the car. He remembered to leave the porch light on before left to the Hale house.

"This is where you live?" he asked as he glanced around, taking in his surroundings. He looked nervous about leaving the car and entering the house.

"Yeah, come on lets go," said Danny as he clumsily got out of the car. He was exhausted. Sure he had experienced the adrenaline rush when he saw the wolf running down the street, but now that it's left his body. He felt exhausted.

They walked to the house in total silence; from the corner of his eye he saw that his companion was discreetly sniffing the night air. The two walked up the steps and after a few seconds of fumbling with the door, Danny had it open, opening it wide so the porch light can spew into the dark living room.

"You can come in" said Danny as he walked into the house, the werewolf scuttled in after him, with the blanket still clutched around him.

Danny flipped on the living room lights, under the light of the living room, the wolf looked pretty pitiful and it pained Danny. He couldn't explain it, he had just met the guy and he sympathized for him.

His face was dirty, Danny hadn't realized it before, he was too preoccupied with helping this poor guy that he didn't notice that he was dirty. "Oh," he said sadly. His blue jeans were filthy to the hem.

"Come on, I'll lend you some fresh clothes so you can get cleaned up" said Danny as he began to walk towards the stairs. The werewolf reluctantly followed him up the stairs and into the guest bedroom.

The human was ruffling through a drawer as he pulled out a pair of blue sweats and simple black wifebeater. He turned around and gave his guest a small smile, "Here they're my cousins, he won't mind since he lives in Hawaii"

The blond werewolf returned the smile, "Thank you" he said as he grabbed them as they were handed to him.

"You're welcome," said Danny as he began to lead him towards the bathroom that was in the hall. "Here, use this bathroom. Get yourself cleaned up. I'll be downstairs waiting for you"

The wolf nodded as he walked into the bathroom, giving him a small smile of gratitude before he closed the door.

Danny rubbed his eyes tiredly as he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, turning on the lights then walking towards the small dinner table and taking a seat. Letting out a low sigh he got his cell phone out, he pursed his lips together as he began to scroll through his contacts. He huffed as he clicked on Jackson Whittemore. He didn't want to talk to his bestfriend but he had to. He didn't know how to deal with a werewolf.

The line began to ring; it only rang for a few seconds before Jackson anxiously answered.

"Danny?"

"Something's happened," said Danny cutting to the chase.

"What?! Are you ok?" replied a terrified Jackson.

"Where are you Jack?" inquired Danny as he chose to ignore his question.

"I'm still at the Hale house with Derek and Scott. Stiles just left a few minutes ago. Danny what is going on? Are you ok?" asked a very concerned Jackson.

"I found someone on the side of the road. Turns out he's a werewolf, an Alpha actually. And he has no recollection on who he is. I need help Jack, I don't know how to handle werewolves," answered Danny.

"Danny! What the fuck?! Are you fucking stupid?! We'll be right there!" screeched out Jackson as the line went dead.

Danny stared at his phone for a few moments then he scoffed, "Fucking dumbass. You have the audacity to bitch me out when you had kept this supernatural business a secret" he said to himself as he dropped his phone onto the table.

His ears perked up as he heard the running water shut off. He let out an aggravated huff as he stood up and opened the fridge and got out the leftover the pasta. _The poor thing must be starving_, thought Danny as he began to make his plate. He then popped the plate into the microwave and sat the timer.

He gave a small smile as he felt the wolfs presence, "Hey, I made you a plate. Thought you might be hungry" said Danny as he faced him.

"Thank you. Thank you so much Danny," said the blond haired wolf as he smiled at his host.

Danny smiled, a dimpled smile as he studied him. He was now clean. He had a charmingly deep voice and he was so wonderfully well built too. And there wasn't so much of a height difference between the two. Danny was six foot tall while the blond werewolf was five foot ten. His shoulders were rather big and his arms were roped with pure muscle. He had a strong nose; it matched his manly feature perfectly. And the light stubble just made him look rugged. Danny was knocked out of his revere when he heard the beep of the microwave.

He gently blew on the hot plate as he placed it on the table, "Here let me grab you a fork and some napkins," he said as he walked around the kitchen grabbing said objects.

The wolf smiled as he sat down, his mouth beginning to water as the delicious aroma assaulted his nose, "Wow, this looks good!"

"Thanks" said Danny as he handed him the fork and the napkins. Grabbing a cup from the cupboard, he filled it with water and placed it by his plate.

"Oh crap!"

His companion smiled as he looked at the smile, "I was starving," he said as he went back to his half eaten pasta. It was almost gone.

Danny chuckled as he joined his guest, drumming his fingers onto the wooden table. "Hey, my bestfriend Jackson, he's coming over along with two friends" he told his guest. He didn't want him to feel ambushed when they got here.

The werewolf tensed at that, his brown eyes connected with Danny's, sensing his panic, "No, doesn't be afraid. They're werewolves like you. I'm just human after all, maybe they can help you" he soothed.

The Alpha stilled looked hesitant as he chewed his food, pushing his plate away when he finished, he took a huge gulp of the water, placing the cup back down as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you. I'll keep you safe" he continued to soothe as he placed his hand on top of his. "I know that I am only human, but trust me, I know how to defend myself"

The wolf looked at their hands, he inwardly frowned at the sensation, at the warmth that spread through his body. He felt contempt in away. He then looked at the human, his eyes connecting with his. He nodded. They continued to stare at one another until the front door flew open and someone sped into the kitchen destroying their little moment.

It was Derek Hale. His fangs and claws were out his red eyes on them as he snarled viciously. The blond wolf got up as well wolfed out as he growled at the intruder.

"Who the fuck's he?" he yelled.

Danny yelped as he stood up, his eyes landing on Scott and Jackson as they flanked behind Derek, they weren't wolfed out but their eyes were glowing innocent yellow and steel blue.

"Hey!" yelled Danny.

His guest growled as he got in front of Danny, growling at the other Alpha daring him to make a move. He pushed Danny back as the human tried to get in the middle of them, the blond Alpha was protecting him from the other.

"Damn you Hale! You put those away!" he yelled at the older male. He rolled his eyes as the other let out a low rumbling growl. "And you, stop making that noise"

Both Jackson and Scott's brows shot up as their friend scolded the two Alphas, scolded them like they were children.

"You will put those away Hale! This is my house, and he's my guest. You won't hurt him" Danny bit out as he walked around the blond wolf smacking his hands away as he tried to grab him.

Derek growled at the little human, "Listen you little fuck!" he growled out as he walked towards him invading his personal space. "Get out of my way before I rip out your throat with my teeth"

Danny was going to fire back a comeback until Derek was brutally shoved away from him. The dark haired Alpha gasped as he was shoved away and flew into the living room, his back colliding with the wall. The human looked at the wolf beside him, a look of total disbelief on his features.

"Be nice to him!" he growled out.

Danny blinked, then an amused smile appeared on his features, as soon as it appeared it vanished. "You heard the man, Hale"

Scott gaped, while Jackson scoffed. "Danny you can't be serious!"

"Oh, I am quite serious." Replied Danny. Clearing his throat, "Now by any chance do any of you know who he is?"

Ethan looked at the two wolves, his eyes shinning with hope, "Do you know me?" he inquired.

A low growl was heard as Derek walked into the kitchen, he cracked his neck, another low growl escaping his lips as his red eyes landed on him. "They don't but I do. You're name is Ethan. Ethan Clark"

Ethan. So that was his name. Danny was just glad to finally have a name. Ethan nodded letting out a low sigh of relief as he finally learned his name. But, something wasn't right the other didn't like him. In fact it looked like he straight out loathed him.

"And you cannot be trusted. You're dangerous and you must leave, and leave this human be"

Ethan looked taken aback by that, he frowned as he tried to remember whom he was, he couldn't for the life of him, and he couldn't dig up anything. It was a total blank. Danny didn't like what he was seeing, sure he had just met the guy, but he hated seeing him pain. He didn't know the person he was before tonight, but what he did know he wasn't that person anymore. This man before him was lost and he needed help, and he was going to give him his help.

"Regardless of the person he was, he's obviously not that person anymore" Danny said fiercely shocking everyone, including Ethan.

Now it was Jackson's turn to gape, "Danny! You can't be serious. Didn't you hear anything what Derek just said?"

"Yes, I have. And I won't let any of you do anything to Ethan" Danny bit out. "I mean look at him. Does he really look dangerous to you?"

The three werewolves looked at the blond, Ethan looked right back at them with a panicked look on him. His eyes were wild and filled with fear; he looked so lost and extremely pitiful. Jackson and Scott's shoulders sagged with defeat; they knew that Danny was right. Ethan wouldn't dare hurt him, he had even stood in front of the goalie as Derek wolfed out earlier, and he had acted like a human barrier. Derek on the other hand was pissed; if looks can kill all three of them would've been dead. He was so happy that Stiles wasn't present, he would've killed the teen this time. The pissed off Hale wanted to give these idiots a lesson so he withheld information. He wasn't going to tell them about Deucalion, he wasn't going to tell them that Ethan was part, is part of his pack.

"Don't come crying to me when he hurts you" growled out Derek as he walked out of the kitchen, slamming the front door shut.

Danny then looked at Jackson and Scott, "Anybody else" he said challenging the two werewolves.

Scott scratched his head, "Danny I think one of us should stay. I don't trust him" he said, his eyes full of concern.

Jackson reluctantly agreed with his rival, "I agree with him Danny. I don't know what I'll do if anything would happen to you"

Danny's features softened at that, he nodded, "And I understand, I appreciate it guys. Really. But, he won't hurt me. He promised me. Didn't you Ethan?"

Ethan nodded, "I would never hurt you," he said, looking slightly offended at the prospect of hurting the human. He saved him and gave him clothes, bathed him and food. He owed this human his life. "You have my word"

What felt like hours both Scott and Jackson reluctantly left the two alone in the house, Jackson had promised that he would return early morning to check up on them.

Ethan was watching him with unblinking brown eyes, Danny gave him a small smile, "Ok here's the deal: you're going to stay with me tonight until we figure out what we're going to do with you. My parents are away on a business trip so they'll get here in a few days. And don't worry they're both weird, they won't even ask why you're here."

Ethan finally blinked, he slowly nodded, "Ok." He said.

Danny rubbed his face; he was going to fall asleep on his feet. He needed sleep so badly, he was just glad that he had showered before he left the house. "Come one" said Danny as he grabbed his hand again, Ethan walked beside him as they began to walk up the stairs.

Danny led Ethan to the guest bedroom, which was right in front of his room; he showed his reluctant guest around the room and gave him an unused toothbrush. "Here just make yourself at home, my room is just right across the hall alright?" he said.

Ethan nodded, "Thank you Danny"

He nodded as he began to walk towards his room closing the door behind him as he walked the few feet to his room. Turning on his lamp he got out of his clothes and into his pajamas which was a pair of blue basketball shorts and a simple white shirt. He walked into his bathroom, which was connected to his room, ten minutes later he walked out with clean teeth and a clean face.

He frowned as he heard a low knock on his door; he cocked his head to the side, and "Ethan" he inquired.

A few moments later his door opened and Ethan walked in, "Can I stay in the room with you?" he hesitantly asked.

Oh, god. Oh, god. Those darn puppy dog eyes. From a five-foot teen well-built Alpha, it was just too darn much. He couldn't take it any more; this man will be the death of him. He didn't like seeing him in pain, it hurt him. His pain was his pain. "Come on Ethan, its late" he said sadly.

Ethan closed the door as Danny turned off his lamp. Danny climbed into his king-sized bed; Ethan did the same as the two wriggled under the covers. Danny was too tired to care, he was too tired to care that he had a shirtless Alpha in bed with him. He had just realized that Ethan was shirtless he was that exhausted.

The two stared up at the ceiling for a few seconds, Danny yawned as he turned onto his side his back facing Ethan. "Goodnight Ethan"

He was in that purgatory state right before you fall asleep when felt rather large arms encircle his waist. "Goodnight Danny,"

* * *

A/N: and there you have it. I was initially going to add Stiles in this chapter but then I decided against it. He'll be in the next chapter. Hopefully you guys enjoyed the chapter as much as I did.

Until next time my lovelies


End file.
